Hospital Wing
by Japanese Dolphin
Summary: Scorpius catches Albus in the RoR saying something he never expected. Second Generation. The two boys do not hate eachother. GAY PAIRING! IF YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBIC THEN LEAVE! Thank you


Scorpius 

"Lily, I need to talk to you about something".

Scorpius head Albus's voice on the other side of a massive pile of chairs. It was his first time in the room of requirement and he did not expect Albus. His father had told him how to get into the room as a 13th birthday present.

"Lily, please don't be homophobic. Please, please don't be homophobic". Albus's voice sounded quiet and… something else? Scared maybe? After a second Scorpius realized that they were the only two in the gigantic room.

Wait. Why would Albus be scared that Lily would be homophobic? Could he be talking about Hugo or Rose being gay? Maybe he overheard James with another boy. He was probably that Hufflepuff boy, Smith.

Anything but Albus being gay. That would only happen in Scorpius's wildest day dreams. Before he could stop it he fell into, yet another, Albus fantasy.

They were high up on brooms above the Quidditch pitch chasing a snitch. Albus, being a seeker, had an advantage over Scorpius, a beater, but it didn't matter. They zoomed around, hunting down the golden ball until Scorpius saw it directly below him. He dove to try to get the ball. As he reached it he forgot to pull up. A nose dive right into the ground.

Albus

Albus heard a crashing sound. He looked up from his hands and saw the giant stack of chairs fall. It never dawned on him that someone else was in the room.

"I hope nobody heard me," he whispered quietly. Out of everybody who it could have been he didn't know what to feel when he pulled Scorpius out of the pile. He was completely unconscious but he still looked amazing.

A minute later Albus had gotten Scorpius out of the chairs and was taking him to the hospital wing via hovering charm.

Scorpius

Scorpius woke up in a bed in the hospital wing. He reached blindly to the nightstand to grab his wand but Albus reached his hand first.

"This is a dream isn't it?" the dismay in Scorpius's voice was depressing. He had already had this dream multiple times and he was sure that this one wouldn't end up the same way.

"Why do you think this is a dream?" Albus's voice was calming and… sweet. "I heard the crash in the Room of Requirement, pulled you out of the chair avalanche and brought you here. You were out cold."

Scorpius had expected a laugh at his expense but Albus sounded more than calming or sweet. Nervous, he sounded nervous.

"Do you remember anything from before you blacked out?" Yep, he worried. He was worried, scared, and nervous that Scorpius had found out about his sexuality.

"I heard you talking to Lily". Albus's sigh of relief made lying worth it. "I'm guessing that she left after everything fell?" playing dumb felt stupid but getting his hopes up would have been worst.

"Actually, Lily was never there." Could this be it? All of the fantasying and hoping lead to this?

"I was there, by myself". He took a heavy breathe as if contemplating weather to continue his sentence. "I was practicing how to come out." His head was bowed and tears started rolling down his face.

Scorpius wanted nothing but to hold the brunette in his arms and comfort him until he was asleep. He realized that they were still holding hands so he held on tighter.

"Albus, I will never judge you. Your sexuality doesn't make you any different." Then something unexpected happened. He hugged me. Scorpius was in complete shock as it took him a second to realize to hug him back.

Albus's tears were staining Scorpius's shoulder and nothing could have made Scorpius happier.

"I love you Albus Severous Potter." Albus was crying too hard to be able to speak but he pulled away. The steaks on his face dripping wet. "I'm sorry Albus, I should have kept my mouth shut." He wanted nothing more than to disappear but the unexpected happened.

"I love you too Scorpius." It sounded nothing like the blonde boy had ever planned. He held no sappy "I might be a beater on the pitch but I would never hurt you" card like he thought he would. Everything was much better. Instead, he held Albus and after that day he knew he would never let go.


End file.
